A Meeting Predestined
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: A short one-shot OC insert on Noctis meeting Stella. OC's name is Rena Lucis Caelum, younger sister of Noctis. Updated with an announcement.
1. A Meeting Predestined

N/A: An old story I had written a few years back before Luna existed for an OC insert who I made as Noctis' younger sister. Beware the weeby words.

* * *

I hummed along with the song that was being performed called _Somnus_ quietly and saw Onii-san walk up the stairs.

Getting up from my seat, I slipped through people and followed him.

On the upper-floor, people talked and looked at a painting of the sleeping Goddess Etro.

The crowd cleared out at first sight of the Prince, my elder brother.

I hid from him and a girl in a white cocktail dress with matching ankle boots turned around and looked at Onii-san.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen at the party and stood out from the rest of the guests that were invited.

The girl had side-swept bangs with round starry purple eyes. She also wore small silver star earrings.

"Prince Noctis, you can see the light... Right?" she asked.

Onii-san walked closer to her and the two looked at the starless night sky. He averted his eyes to her as she kept her eyes on the night sky.

"Is that what you were looking at from below the stars?" the girl asked, walking toward him.

My brother turned away and started walking.

"Pretty much." he replied. "When did you start seeing it?"

"When I was a child." she answered.

"A near-death experience, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. You too, Prince Noctis?" she responded.

"Yeah... It was pretty bad..." Onii-san said.

My curious expression turned into a sad one.

 _'My first vision...'_ I thought.

They walked away from the painting and I followed quietly.

" _'The Goddess Etro shall open the gate, welcoming the souls of the dead. When that occurs, a bright light will shine down through the sky and over the dead. And those few who see that light will be bestowed with power from the land of the dead.'_ " she recited. "... That's the legend— the legend from Tenebrae..."

Onii-san slowed down and she walked in front him.

"We have the same one here." he replied.

"Did you receive any power?" the girl asked.

"No... I don't need anything like 'power' anyway. I'm fine as it is." Onii-san replied.

"I know, me too! It doesn't matter what power it is..." she said. "If it was at the cost of someone's life... I'd have nightmares."

"But my younger sister did," he replied.

I averted my eyes away from the two to the ground.

"She didn't really choose to have it though." Onii-san continued. "It was almost like she was meant to have it, whether she didn't want it or not."

"What power was Princess Rena given?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I can't say." he responded. "But all it is, is a ridiculous bedtime story. About the power."

He now walked in front of her.

"... Though, you shouldn't talk to other people about the light."

"How come...?"

"Being 'different' can cause a lot of trouble... Don't you think?"

He sat down on a bench and looked up at her.

"But if the legend is only a bedtime story... Then what do you think the light really is?" she asked.

"It's just something that's there." Onii-san replied, standing up. "Can't we just leave it at that? Uh...?"

"I'm Stella." she said, finally revealing her name.

 _'Though I wished she'd reveal her last name too...'_ I thought.

"Stella. I've got to get going." he replied.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, Prince Noctis." Stella said.

"Just Noct is fine." Onii-san replied.

"I have to go to." she said, walking backwards and then turning away.

He followed her a bit and she turned around.

"I feel as if the light has given me something tonight." Stella said. "A chance to meet you."

He shrugged.

"Now you'll have nightmares."

"You're a little sarcastic, aren't you, Prince Noctis?" she asked.

"Noct." he replied, reminding her to call him by his nickname.

"I'll be sure to call you that the next time we meet." Stella said, slowly walking backwards. "You should come visit Tenebrae sometime. I could show you around."

 _'So she's from Tenebrae...'_ I thought. _'Could she be...?'_

"Sounds interesting." Onii-san replied. "I'll give it some thought."

She turned away again and walked away.

He looked at the night sky.

 _"Who are... you...?"_ a voice asked.

"I was just about to ask the same question." he replied, hearing it too.

He walked away but stopped and looked behind him.

"You can come out now."

I revealed myself to him, smiling.

"Are you in love?" I teased.

"Who knows?" he replied.

"Heh, you're no fun." I said, taking his hand.

We walked down the stairs.

"I think I know who she is."

"Care to tell?" he asked.

"She's Stella Nox Fleuret, a member of the wealthy Fleuret family that resides in the land of Tenebrae." I responded.

"So why did you spy on our conversation?" Onii-san asked.

"I was bored. I don't really like talking to wealthy families because I don't do well in doing so." I explained.

"What're you talking about? You're better than I am at it." he said. "I could even say that you inherited that from Otou-san."

I laughed.

"Hey, who was that voice?" I asked, my turn for the questions.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Can you tell me if you like Stella-san?" I asked.

"You wish." he answered.

"I thought so." I replied with a chuckle, lacing my fingers in front of me. "I think she likes you. And that she's a perfect match for you. The music matched the atmosphere of your conversation too."

He stopped and I looked back at him.

"Sorry... For telling Stella about that you received a power from seeing the light." Onii-san apologized.

I shook my head.

"It's okay. I don't blame the Goddess Etro anyways. Maybe she chose me for a good reason."

Assuring him with a smile, we continued walking and talking.


	2. Important Announcement

Yo~! I've returned here to announce big news related to this!

 _ **Rena Lucis Caelum is returning.**_

So, after a hard decision after watching _Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV_ , I decided to complete her existence rather than leaving her to you guys known as the princess of Lucis and Noctis' younger sister who became a seeress thanks to Etro's gift to her.

I think what convinced me the most while watching the movie in the theaters was when—haha, no I'm not spoiling despite that it's out digitally already—because I felt so _in-sync_ with her emotions when I imagined her there in the movie that _her own tears_ almost came out of my eyes. I know, I'm a weird person to be multi-tasking while watching a movie of one of my favorite franchises.

I'll leave a review of the movie here too, lol.

So, luckily, a week (I believe) after it was out in theaters here in the US, a few more theaters were selected to have it play and I found out right on the first day since they were only doing it for three days.

Anyways, I say that I like it not love it, but I think I lied to myself because I've been watching it once a day, lmao.

The graphics were extremely realistic but never made me forget that it was a CGI movie.

Crowe was my favorite character the first time I saw her appear in the trailer and I really wish she had more screen time before...

A lot of people said that their love for Lunafreya increased but mine stayed the same; okay. However, it may have lessened just a teeny bit because I don't particularly like characters who are all about following your fate and stuff because I'm more of a 'I'll make my own fate' person.

Overall, the movie was gorgeous, really good and cool.

Okay, okay, I'll get back to the main purpose of this.

So, the 'continuation' of this is going to be called _Sky of the Rebirth's Light_ and it will start off with _Kingsglaive_ 's events to _Final Fantasy XV Brotherhood_ in the wait of November Twenty-Nineth, _Final Fantasy XV_ 's new release date.

Trivia: the title is derived from her name, Rena derived from renatus and renascentia, the Latin words for 'rebirth' and 'the reborn one', Lucis meaning 'of the light', 'belonging to the light', or simply 'light' in Latin, and Caelum meaning 'sky' in Latin.

Following the game's 'rule', her name of course reflects what she's going to do/she serves as.

So, what is she going to do? What role does she have?

Will Rena die? Is Rena the reincarnation of someone important?

Find out in the upcoming _Sky of the Rebirth's Light_.


	3. Reminder

Uhh, just to remind you guys since xenocanaan-san followed this, chapters won't be updated on here. I've 'restarted' as mentioned in the announcement as Sky of the Rebirth's Light which can be easily found some stories below this one with the same cover art.

So please follow and favorite that and feel free to leave well reviews for the Kingsglaive arc!


End file.
